


Moving In

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Art, Comics, Established Relationship, Fan Art, M/M, Manip, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is going out to lunch with Tam. He and Kon just moved into their new apartment, and he trusts Kon enough not to destroy their apartment while he's gone. Apparently, he had given Kon too much trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> **To clear things up: The art is not mine. These two pages are from Red Robin #16, and I only changed the dialogues. The art is by Marcus To and the story is by Fabian Nicieza.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I WISH I could draw this well. I wish.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I need to do something else with my time.xD I NEED A LIFE. :))
> 
> I felt like I shat all over Fabian Niceiza and Marcus To’s work hahahaha. But TIMKON. ♥
> 
> Do I get kicked out of the ship yet?


End file.
